Winx Highschool
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: The Super Six are off to a new school year. They are Tecna, Musa, Stella, Riven, Brandon and Sky! Sorry if this is no good! This is my first Winx Highschool fanfic so guys, please support me! And please give me ideas for chapter 2! Thanks! T T, M R, S B, B S, F H, and A N!
1. Driving off

**Highschool story. No powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own winx Club.**

* * *

It was a highschool day for the Super Six. The Super Six are Musa, Stella, Sky, Brandon, Riven and Tecna! Tecna was sleeping peacefully when her alarm clock rings...

"RRRRIIIINGGGGG!" the clock ringed, startling her in a dream and making her fall out of the bed.

"Ugh...stupid clock.." she said, slightly annoyed at the clock and shutting it. "Uhh...I need to wake Stella and Musa...the grumpy ones..." she moaned, getting out of the bed.

"Musa! Musa! Get up!" she called, trying to wake Musa. "Mmm...just a few minutes more..." she moaned, turning around the other side.

"Oh, so it's a game? Fine. 2 can play at this game." Tecna smirked, walking over to her.

"Musa Melody, I'll give 5 seconds to you to wake up, if not," she said, smirking, "I'll tickle you." "Mmm...I don't care.." Musa groaned, throwing the pillow at her.

"5...4...3...2...1! That's it! You don't wake up!" Tecna shouted, and smirked, then get on the bed. Then she started to tickle Musa!

"Hehehe...stop..stop it! Ahahahaha I..I can't breathe!" Musa giggled, screaming and kicking. "Then get up!" Tecna laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm up I'm up." she laughed. Then she started to walk out the door but quickly turn around."Hey, girlfriend, any ideas how to wake Stella?"

"Muahahahaha yes...I have.." Tecna grinned mischievously. Then she whispered her plan to Musa.

"Ooohhh...that sounds like it will work." Musa grinned evily.

"Yep, it will work surely and definitely." Tecna laughed. Then they went into Stella's room.

To their surprise, Stella was already awake! She was infront of her mirror, brushing her long blonde hair. "Morning, girls!" Stella greeted them cheerfully.

"Morning!" They greeted back. Then Musa walked up to Stella and say, "Wow, Stel, what's up? You never get up this early!"

"Oh, but this is a new school year! I want to go there extra early." Stella replied, smiling.

"Ok, then! We'll get ready. And I'm sure the guys are awake too." Tecna smiled.

"All except Riven!" Musa laughed. "Haha, yes. But the guys will try to wake him for sure, I suppose." Tecna giggled.

"Hmm...so now let's get ready!" Stella shouted at them. So the girls went back to their rooms.

When they finished, Tecna was wearing a light blue skirt with a pink mid-top. Then she tied her hair with a blue ribbon, as her hair grew longer over the summer. Then she have on matching blue high heels with a pink bow on it. As for Musa, she was wearing a red top and pair of jeans. She had on a belt, with music notes. As for her hair, she let it loose all the way to her waist. For her shoes, she wore red high heels with music notes on it. And for Stella, she was wearing a orange blouse with a matching orange shorts. Then she tied her hair with a pink ribbon, putting it up to a bun. Then she had on a pair of yellow high heels, with a moon shape on it.

They put on thin layers of makeup, light pink matching lip glosses, and went downstairs to check on the boys.

The boys were awake too, and was all set to go. So the group went down to the parking lot, as they live in mansion, and get on a red BMW. They drove off to school, each one feeling confident and excited for the new school year.


	2. Starting the day

**Sooo...what do you think of my first chapter? I know it is awful and so short, so I will try to write moreee! Thankss! Love you all!**

 **~Ice~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting the day

The Super Six were on the car, each one of the them, doing their own activities. Riven was chilling out, sleeping, Sky was driving the car, Brandon and Stella was making out, Musa was listening to to Music that was blasting on the car, and Tecna was looking at her cell phone, as usual.

Musa was bobbing her head to the Music, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned beside her. It wast Tecna. "What's up, Tec?"

"Muse...can I ask you a question?" Tecna asked, bowing her head in shame.

"Yes, of course, Tec. You know you can ask me anything. What's wrong?" Musa replied, her face full of concern.

"Oh it's nothing...I was just wondering..do you think I'll ever fall in love?" Tecna wondered, her face turning pink.

"Oh, Tec, of course you will! Who wouldn't love my smart, charming, shy and pretty BFF?" Musa answered and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Muse! Sorry for bothering you...I can't resist asking that question for some reason..It just keep popping up in my head. I know love is illogical but..." Tecna trailed off, blushing.

"It's ok, Tecna. Everyone felt that way once in a lifetime. But, Tec, love is never illogical. It's a magical thing that cause boys and girls to come together. Without love, we wouldn't be here. Tecna, I'm sure that you'll find love one day. Everyone does. So don't let it bother you, and just stay confident and proud, and one day, love will come find you." Musa explained, and squeezed Tecna's hand for comfort.

"Thank you Musa. You are the best BFF anyone could ever wish for." And she reached out to hug Musa.

"Anytime, Tec." Musa smiled, and hugged her back.

Soon, they arrived at Merston High. As they stepped out of the car, everyone was staring at them, whispering to each other how gorgeous and perfect the Super Six are.

Riven stepped out of the car and flip his magenta hair, and gave a wink. _That_ made the girls drop their jaws or whatever they're doing and stare at him dreamily. Some of them even fainted. Riven was definitely the charmer of the Six.

Riven smirked, and whispered to Sky and Brandon, "That shows how popular and attractive I am." Sky and Brandon laughed. "Nice one dude!" Sky doubled over with laughter. "Yeah! I missed seeing those girls's faces!" Brandon agreed, tears coming out of his eyes as he laughed so much.

"Riven! Stop flirting and stop giving those poor girls a hard time! You're girlfriend's here!" Musa pouted, angry with Riven for leaving her behind. Tecna and Stella giggled.

"Ohh but babe, you're the only one who has my heart and forever will." Riven smiled, giving Musa a kiss on the lips.

Stella pulled off her sunglasses with a dramatic movement and impatiently said, "Well? Are we gonna go inside or what?"

"You girls go first! We're going to see our coach and talk to him for a while." Sky call out to them.

"But we never make entrance without full group!" Stella pouted, turning away from them.

"Honey bunny, we promise we'll get back in less than 5 minutes! Meanwhile, you and the girls can hangout in the Popular Lawn for a while." Brandon promised, giving a soft peck on Stella's lips.

"Ok then, snookums! We'll wait for you and the guys in the Popular Lawn! Love you baby! See you soon!" Stella kiss his cheek.

"Me too, baby! Love you!" Brandon gave a final peck on Stella's cheeks and left with the boys.

"Come on, girls! Let's get going! Our fans awaits!" Stella announced, and Tecna and Musa giggled, then followed Stella.

When they arrived, Stella met one of her biggest fan, Coco, and she knew that it's gonna take long so she call out to the girls, "Sorry girlfriends! This is gonna take long so you guys can wonder off by yourselves a while! I'll be back soon! Have fun!"

"OK Stella!" Then the two wonder off by themselves in the hallway.

Suddenly, Tecna bumped into a guy, and both of them went crashing down to the floor.

"Oh, sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and.." the guy stuttered.

"It's ok." Tecna smiled, helping him pick up his books. "I should be the one who have to apologize."

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm so clumsy at times." The guy fixed his glasses, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's both of us's fault." Tecna giggled.

"Heh...yeah." Timmy gave a nervous laugh. After a long awkward silence, Timmy finally said, "Uh...I'm Timmy." He smiled., holding his hand forward to shake hers.

"And I'm..." Tecna started, but soon cut off by Timmy.

"You're Tecna, right? Everybody knows you! You're from the Super Six club! I even know your phone number!" Timmy said excitedly.

"Uh..oh...yeah. Haha...right I'm Tecna." she blinked, feeling a little creepy about that fact.

The bell ringed, breaking the two apart.

"Well, I'll see you later, Tecna!" Timmy grinned.

"Me too, Timmy! See you soon!" Tecna smiled.

Then they started walking towards different ways. She sighed dreamily. Was it love at first sight?

"Ahem!" Musa coughed, making Tecna startled, who didn't notice Musa was there the entire time.

"Musa...I think...I think...that was love at first sight!" Tecna smiled.

"Oh, of course! Anybody would have known that!" Musa grinned, giving back Tecna's handbag, which she picked up while Tecna and Timmy was talking.

"I know, right." Tecna sighed happily, still thinking of Timmy.

Then they heard a voice. "Tecna! Musa! Wait up!" they turned around. It was Stella.

"Brandon told me the guys and him are making the entrance with us, but they did not show up! Once I've find him, I'm going to give him a piece of mind!" Stella shouted.

Musa rolled her eyes and continue to walk, while Stella trailing along after them, still bickering about the guys.

But for Tecna, she was so in the moment that even Stella's bickering can't put her in a bad mood today.


	3. Day 1 Enemies bloomed

**Hehe last chapter was really cute when Tecna and Timmy bumped into each other! For this chapter, I will write about all the couples in Winx, meeting with each other, and then how they gained enemies. And guys, did anyone of you know that Riven and Musa will get back together in Season 7? Pleaseee! Thanks! Love you all!**

 **~Ice~**

* * *

They went into class. As usual, students swarmed around the three girls. "Musa hey! Can you please sign my notebook? You wrote the best songs in Gardenia!" one boy said. (( **That's right, they're in Gardenia.** ))

"Oh, of course! It gives me great pleasure, knowing that you guys appreciate it. I'll try to write more songs! Maybe you could come watch our band first! But we're still recruiting girls so..yeah, you have to wait a little longer." Musa smiled, signing the notebook.

"It's alright! We'll wait!" the boy grinned and walked back towards his desk.

"Girls and boys! Quiet in the classroom! Or else, detention!" said , grumpy as usual.

Musa slipped next to Tecna and whispered, "It's bad enough having him as our homeroom teacher, but actually giving detention on the first day?" Tecna giggled softly.

"Now, I'm going to hand out your schedules, and then I will explain some rules, then you can go out to your classrooms." boomed.

"The same old, blah blah. We already knew the rules!" Musa rolled her eyes. "Hehe, Musa, _we, the old students,_ knew! Not the newbies!" Tecna laughed, glancing at the new students, who were showing interest and respect. "Well, that wouldn't last for long!" Musa grinned. The two laughed quietly to each other.

Once the teacher explained the rules, they filled out in the hallway.

"So," Tecna said, reaching for her schedule of the backpack, "which class is first?" Tecna asked to Musa and Stella.

"Hmm..darling, the Super Six's girls are always in the same class! It's usual!" Stella sighed, also reaching for her schedule.

"Ho, ho, ho! You're wrong, Stella. As usual." Musa mocked Stella, and Stella almost dropped her designer pinky handbag.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stella gasped, hyperventilating at the big news.

"It means, Stella, that we three are not always in the same classes this year." Musa sighed.

"OMG! So we'll be apart?" Stella yelled, and then most of the students nearby turned to look at them.

"Yes, Stel." Tecna groaned, obviously upset at the big news. But she brighten up. "But, think about it guys, we _will_ be together in some classes, and we can make new friends!"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Stel, Tec made a new friend today." Musa grinned, glancing at Tecna who was blushing. Stella seem uninterested by this, examining her nails, until Musa says, "It's a boy." Stella shrieked with excitement, this time, dropping her handbag.

"Aww, congrats Teccy!" Stella's eyes filled with tears, happy for her bestie. "Stel! It's just a friend!" Tecna blushed furiously and was bright red by now.

"Meaning: Boyfriend!" Stella and Musa shouted at the same time, high-fiving each other.

"Ok, ok, I admit it. I sorta..like...the boy." Tecna finished, bowing her head.

"Ohhh I knew it!" Musa shrieked. But then the bell ringed for first period. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" Tecna smiled, and started walking towards her class, which was Science.

* * *

 **~With Tecna and Timmy~  
**

As Tecna walked into the class, most of the students swarmed around her, as usual again. But some of them stayed in their seats, which were all newbies, by the way. Once Tecna spotted Timmy, she grinned and walked to him.

"Hey, Timmy!" Timmy looked up, smiling as well. "Hey, Tec!"

Most of the boys moaned as seeing the sight of Tecna and Timmy together, upset that Tecna chose Timmy over them. It was bad that Musa and Stella already had boyfriends and now the last girl of the club? No chance for them now.

"Mind if I sit here?" Tecna smiled.

"No, of course not!" Timmy burst out so loud. Tecna giggled, and Timmy blushed profusely, ashamed at his outburst. "I...I mean umm..yes, you can." Timmy said, trying to calm himself down.

Tecna slipped beside him, and concentrated on the teacher. Meanwhile, Timmy was staring at her and think, _She is so beautiful. I thought the Super Six would be mean since they are popular, but I guess I was wrong. I doesn't have the courage to ask her out...what should I do?_

"Timmy? Timmy? Timothy!" their class teacher shouted, and Timmy was startled, then blushed. Most of the boys in the class snickered.

"Uh..yes, ?" Timmy stuttered. "Do you even hear what I was saying?" The teacher asked.

"Uh..um..n-no..sir." Timmy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Timmy, I want to talk to you after class." the teacher said sternly.

"Um...yes..sir." Timmy replied, bowing his head, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Timmy." Tecna gave him a comforting smile and putting her hand above his. Timmy seem panicked by this cause he've never been touched by a girl. But he have to admit he like it.

"Thanks Tecna." Timmy replied, also putting his head above hers.

Then they concentrate on the lesson until the bell ringed.

* * *

 **~With Musa and Riven~  
**

As Musa walked into her Music class, she spotted Riven and immediately ran over to him. But then, she stopped short when she see him with another girl and fumed in the middle of the class. But she managed to control her anger, and walked over to a girl and sit with her.

She was a brunette with long flowing hair and light brown skin. She was wearing a pink dress with a big green flower on the top of her left arm. She have on light pink lip gloss and have on a baby pink high heels with a rose on it. She was a really natural beauty. And she seems kind. **((They were sitting in rows like at Alfea, at Professor Daphne's class, at Season 6.))**

"Hey." greeted Musa, smiling at the girl. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, no, of course not, sweetie." the girl spoke softly, a little shy. "I'm Musa." Musa said, as she was beginning to pull out her headphones.

"I'm Flora. Nice to meet you." Flora smiled.

"Friends?" Musa grinned as she reached out to shake Flora's hand.

"Ok, sweetie." Flora smiled also, as she reached out her hand to accept. "By the way, Flora, did you always call everyone sweetie? Don't be offended. Just asking." Musa eyes filled with wondered.

"No of course not sweetie. I'm always a soft person so I always call something like sweetie, or honey, sweet names." Flora explained, smiling.

Just then, Riven came to meet Musa. "Hey babe! Why don't you come see me?"

Musa stand up and say, "Don't you dare hey babe me! I see you talking with a girl!" she said angrily.

"Oh, you mean that girl?" Riven said, pointing at a dark brown-haired girl. Musa nodded. "Baby, she's nothing. She was annoying me for stealing her seat!" Riven laughed.

"Oh." Musa giggled, finally understanding. "OMG that girl?" Flora suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong, Flo?" Musa asked, confused. "She's my bestie!" Flora shrieked.

"Well, girl, your bestie's annoying." Riven shook his head. "Sorry." Flora apologized. "Her name's Aisha."

As she called her name, Aisha walked up to Flora. "Hey Flo, what's up?" Aisha grinned. "And why are you with that jerk?" she said, glancing at Riven.

"Aisha! Sorry, Muse, Sorry Riv. She's always like that. Aisha, this is my new friend, Musa and this is her boyfriend." Flora introduced, smiling warmly. "They're members of the Super Six!"

"Oh, I've heard of them, but never meet one, except these two. Well, sorry, then." Aisha simply said. "But listen, I'm not afraid even if your dad's the principal of this school, Riven." Aisha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aisha! Sorry again! Let's go!" Then the two left. Riven shrugged and sat down with Musa. They chat, and kiss for a while, and then class started. Musa and Riven immediately paid attention to the teacher, and the two of them both knew what they were thinking of. They just made an enemy. They glanced at each other, grinned, and continued to take notes till class end.

* * *

 **~With Stella and Brandon~  
**

Stella walked into Art class just as the bell ringed. The teacher was late, as usual. She found Brandon at the back of the class and stormed over to him.

"Brandon! You promised we would make entrance together!" Stella yelled. "Oh..uh..um..sorry sunshine. I..I forgot...we're talking about the football match and.." Brandon stuttered, scared if he would get slapped.

"And football is more important than me?" Stella fumed. She was really angry.

"No..sunshine, I was talking to the coach about you..." Brandon explained.

"Me?" Stella was confused. "Yeah you..You see, I was telling to coach to tell the cheerleader teacher to add more moves for the lead cheerleader, which is you. And the rest of the guys also agreed to let Musa and Tecna on the cheerleader team. Your teacher will give you more information next week, baby." Brandon smiled.

"I don't believe you." Stella narrowed her eyes. "Well, baby, the teacher will tell you and the girls today. I'm really telling the truth." Brandon helplessly explained.

The teacher came in, and they both stopped and concentrated on the teacher.

"Cheerleaders, you will improve your moves and we will add more moves to the dance routine. We updated the cheerleader team, and two more girls from the Super Six will join. That's all." As she finished saying this, squeals erupted from cheerleaders around the room.

"See, baby?" Brandon smiled. "Aw, thank you, baby! I love you!" And Stella gave a big smooch on Brandon's lips.

"Alright, class. Lessons begin!" the teacher stated, clapping her hands.

Then they went on a happy mood till the period ended.

* * *

After the three finished their first period, they shared their details at what happened. They were excited about the cheerleader team, but the most exciting news for Stella and Musa was the fact that Tecna and Timmy hold hands!

"Musa! You and Riven already had enemies?" Tecna and Stella both shouted at the same time.

"Yeah..we kinda had it.." Musa grinned nervously.

The three laughed and walked down the hall. Each one of them have free period. They decided to go in front of the school and hangout there.

There they meet three girls. One redhead, one brunette and one dark head.

"Hey! The brunette and the dark head were the ones I saw in Music class!" Musa exclaimed. "The brunette is called Flora, and the dark one is called Aisha!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Tecna asked, biting on her purple long nails anxiously.

"I say we just act cool." Stella raised one baby pink bubble gum finger and announced.

So they followed Stella's advice and walked past them, ignoring them. Fans swarmed around them as usual.

"Ugh, those stuck up populars. I hate them!" Aisha said angrily.

"Sweetie, we shouldn't say like that! It's not their fault they're popular!" Flora said, trying to calm down her friend.

"Flora, I know you're right, but Aisha has a point. They're used to being popular so they don't care much for the others." Bloom, the redhead, replied to Flora.

"But Bloom, that's not true! I've met Musa, the musical one, and she's nice! She even called me as her friend." Flora argued.

"Whatever, Flo." Aisha mumbled angrily, laying her head on Bloom.

The three girls examined them from afar after breaking up with their fans, and they thought to themselves, _This is going to be a hard year._

* * *

 **So guys, how's that? Long enough? I'll write longer next chapter! Thanks! And please review! Love you! If you have any information about Riven and Musa if they're gonna get back together, please PM me!**

 **~Ice~**


	4. Surprises, surprises

**How do you like my last chapter? For this chappie, we will be meeting the Unsuper Six this chapter.**

* * *

 **~With the Unpopular Six~  
**

"Ugh, I had enough of those stuck up populars!" Aisha exclaimed, and got up, unable to watch the Super Six's girls getting their fame.

"OK, I know that some populars are not nice at all, but are those girls really like that?" Bloom asked, unsure whether she have to be angry or calm.

"Well, I've deal with Riven, one of the boys in the club, the others say he's the charmer of the club, but I don't see what's the deal is. I mean, he tried to steal my seat in Music class!" Aisha shouted.

"Aisha, did you even ask?" Flora argued. "Ask what?" Aisha asked, confused.

"Did you even ask politely to him to give you your seat back? Even if you don't, I bet he just thinks nobody is sitting on it since you left no bags or belongings there!" Flora explained, trying to make Aisha see the point.

"Yeah, Flo could be right! Maybe he doesn't know! And then moments later, I bet you guys just started fighting!" Bloom get in between to the two.

"B-but girls!" Aisha stuttered.

Just then they heard a group of voices. "Hey girls!" someone called out to them.

They turned around. It was the rest of their gang!

"Hey Tim, Nabu and Helia!" the girls waved. "So I heard you girls arguing about something." Timmy stated.

"Oh, yeah, it's about those stuck up populars." Aisha snorted.

"Which group?" Timmy asked, confused since there are lots of populars in this school.

"Why, the Super Six of course!" Aisha yelled.

Timmy sighed dreamily, at Aisha's mention of the Super Six, and began thinking about Tecna.

"Um, hello! Earth to Timmy!" Aisha waved her hand in front of Timmy's face.

"He has a crush on Tecna." Nabu grinned, putting his hand around Timmy. "Ugh, not you too! Why is everyone obsessed with them!" Aisha exclaimed, giving up and throwing her hands into the air.

Timmy finally woke up of his trance. "Um, well, you see Aisha, they're really nice. We met the boys and they treated us like friends." Timmy smiled, trying to explain to Aisha.

"Yes, and the girls are pretty sweet. Not that I love them or anything, they're just simple sweet and friendly." Helia smiled.

"Oh, you guys all agree?" Aisha asked, finally understanding.

"Yep, just trust us!" Timmy grinned. "Ok.." Aisha sighed.

"Finally!" Bloom bounced up and down. "Yeah, we've been trying to tell her all along! Thanks you guys!" Flora smiled, appreciating the boys.

"Anytime." Helia smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. They both looked at each other dreamily, before breaking up and blushing profusely.

The bell ringed for the last period. They all hurried to their classes and no one was left in sight in the hallway.

* * *

 **~With Flora and Helia~  
**

Flora and Helia hurried to their classes, worried they might be late. When they arrived, they looked around the classroom and saw that only two seats were left. It's like someone had reserved for them there.

They blushed and looked at the ground, and sit together.

The History teacher came in, and class started. But they couldn't stop looking at each other. After all, they had been friends for like, almost 6 years now, and they are just beginning to fall in love now.

Helia was sketching something in his notebook front page, and Flora caught sight of it. It was her picture.

She blushed and tapped on Helia's shoulder. "Yes, Flora?" Helia smiled, turning around.

She pointed at the picture on his notebook and said, "Helia, is that me?" she blushed.

"O-oh, yeah, that's you." Helia scratched his arm awkwardly.

"Oh, Helia. I never knew that you feel the same way." Flora smiled softly.

"Y-you mean...you..?" Helia grinned uncontrollably and his whole body began to shake, happy that Flora feel the same way.

"Yes, Helia." she put her hand over his hand.

Helia touched her cheek, and whispered softly in her ear, "My flower, start from now, please don't leave me. Never. Ever."

"I promise." Flora smiled, hugging him. And they both sighed happily and concentrated on the lesson.

* * *

 **~With Aisha and Nabu~  
**

Aisha and Nabu ran, shoving each other, to gym class. They laughed and raced until someone stopped them.

"Well, well, look who's here. Aisha and her little boyfriend." a girl with long white snowy hair with a pretty but fierce face smirked at them.

Aisha blushed. "Go away, Icy! We don't want you here."

"Oh, ok. I'll give you two some _private_ moments. Icy turned to her friends. "Hey, girls, let's move and give them a little privacy." they laughed and sashayed to their classes.

"Ugh, those annoying bitches. I would destroy them if I have powers!" Aisha gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists.

"Calm down, Aisha. Come on, let's get to class." Nabu pulled her hand and they both walked over to class.

They caught sight of Icy and her two sidekicks, Darcy and Stormy. Darcy have long goldenish brown hair and a purple lipstick on, and Stormy have short curly dark purple hair.

"Oh, you two are in this class too? Welcome." Icy smiled, and walked away.

"OMG it can't be! I'm stuck with those three!" Aisha moaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

"It's not that bad...is it?" Nabu asked.

"It IS bad!" Aisha groaned, and stomping her feet on the ground.

"Well, we could survive together." Nabu smiled and gave her his hand.

Aisha smiled. "Ok." And she took his hand and they went off to their warm up exercise.

* * *

 **~With Bloom and Sky~**

Bloom walked into History class alone. She wandered off into space, hoping her friends would be here. Unfortunately, her friends are nowhere to be found. She sighed, and that time, someone bumped her from behind.

"Sorry I'm late - Oh! I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to. " the boy said, extending his hand to Bloom.

"It's ok." Bloom blushed, rubbing her legs.

"No, it's not." he said firmly, pushing his hand towards her more.

"Thank you..." Bloom held his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm Bloom."

"I'm Sky." They both looked at each other, blushed, looked at the ground and they kept repeating that forever. Until, someone stopped them.

"Sky! What you're doing with that _brat?"_ a girl with long eyelashes and a perfect blonde hair asked.

"Disapro! First of all, she is _not_ a brat. Second of all, it's not nice to call people names." Sky frowned.

"Who are you siding with?" Diaspro retorted back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Diaspro, we will talk about this later." Sky said and he walked off, leaving Bloom and Diaspro to stare daggers at each other.

Diaspro got closer to Bloom. "Stay _away_ from him, bitch. Understand?" she gritted her teeth and walked off, too.

Bloom felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't cry. She just couldn't. Not in front of Sky. So she quietly walked to her desk and sat down.

Meanwhile, she didn't notice Sky staring at her, with a sad look on his face. "It's just fate. That's what it matters," she thought to herself.

* * *

 **~After School~**

"Girls, this has a been a fabulous first day for us!" Stella grinned, holding one pink bubble gum finger up.

"Yep! I agreed with you, Stel!" Tecna smiled, holding her books close to her chest, while balancing her phone and her handbag on each arm.

"You're only saying that cause you met a _certain_ boy." Musa giggled, and Stella joined along.

Tecna blushed and when she looked up, she saw Sky and Diaspro, fighting in the corner of the popular lawn.

"Hey, guys, look! It's Sky and Diaspro! I wonder what they're fighting about." Tecna motioned to the girls.

"Let's go look!" Stella whispered excitedly. "Maybe we could get gossip about them!"

The girls followed her but was stopped by the Unpopular Six.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aisha snapped at them.

Tecna walked up to her. "What's your matter, Aisha? We're just gonna talk to Sky and Diaspro." Tecna asked, slightly angry.

Musa stepped up to them. "It's none of your business! How about you go and mind your own? They're our friends, and we have the right to talk to them."

And the three girls wallked over to them.

"Ugh, see what I mean?" Aisha groaned.

"Well, that's because you snapped at them first!" Bloom walked over to those six and called to them. "Stella! Musa! Tecna! Did you have a minute?"

"No time, Bloom!" Tecna shouted back. "I know what they're doing!" Bloom smirked.

All three girls looked at each other and turned to Bloom. "Tell us, darling!" Stella squealed.

"Only if you let me talk with you." Bloom smiled.

"Ok!" and then they four walked over to a bench and sat down.

* * *

 **~With the Unpopular Six, except Bloom~  
**

"OMG! What do Bloom think she is doing?" Aisha clenched her fists.

"Aisha, you obviously made her angry...because of some reason." Helia scratched his neck.

"I'm gonna find out. Somehow. Come on, let's go home." Aisha gritted her teeth.

* * *

 **~With Stella, Bloom, Musa and Tecna~  
**

"So what's up?" Musa asked coolly.

"Guys..this is how Diaspro and Sky ended up fighting." Bloom sighed.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Sky said to her.  
_

 _"Oh, it's ok. It's my fault, actually." I replied awkwardly._

 _"No, it's not." then he pulled me up. I was...flustered. We both kept staring and blushing at each other, each dazzled by one another. "I'm Bloom."_

 _"I'm Sky." we both smiled and kept blushing. I just...couldn't stop looking at him. He was really...handsome. He can surely charm girls but I...know that he's not a playboy. The feeling..I don't know what the feeling is, but my heart couldn't stop beating. Until...someone broke the spell._

 _"Sky, what you're doing with that brat?" someone with a blonde hair walked up to us._

 _"Diaspro, it's not nice to talk to people like that!" Sky frowned._

 _"Who are you siding with?" Diaspro gritted her teeth, glaring at me._

 _"Look, we'll talk about this later." then Sky walked off, leaving the two of us staring daggers at each other._

 _"Stay away from him, bitch." then she too, walked off, leaving me with tears in my eyes but I just...can't cry. Not infront of Sky. So I quietly walked over to my seat._

 **~End of flashback~**

"And that's how they end up fighting." Bloom sighed.

"Ohhhh..." the three girls looked at each other, wondering if Sky could love Bloom.

"Well yeah...can I say to you guys something?" Bloom asked, looking around if somebody could hear them.

"Tell." Stella answered, unable to hold her excitement.

"I...sort of...have a crush on Sky." Bloom blushed, looking down.

"Well...isn't this a mixed up day?" Musa laughed.

"What do you mean?" Bloom frowned.

"Tecna here, have a crush on Timmy, and Bloom, you have a crush on Sky! Looks like the two groups are gonna unite." Musa explained, and Stella and her both laughed, leaving Tecna and Bloom blushing.

"Well, then, I've bring good news for you, Tec." Bloom smiled.

"What is it?" Tecna asked, curious.

"Timmy likes you." Bloom giggled. And the rest of them, too.

"Oh..well..uhm.." Tecna stuttered, unable to hold back the stupid grin on her face.

"Haha, I'll meet you guys tomorrow! I gotta get back home. Those five must be waiting for me." Bloom laughed, and waved at them, then disappear right around the corner of the street, where her home is.

"Ok Bloom! Bye!" Stella shouted, and the three girls waved back.

"Let's go find the boys." Tecna suggested and the three went off.

 **~Meanwhile with the boys~**

"- so that's how Diaspro and I fought! Obviously, we broke up." Sky sighed, shaking his head.

"But, man, admit it. You have a crush on Bloom." Riven laughed. And Brandon joined along.

Sky turned deep red. "Well..yes. But..it's..." he trailed off, and they saw the girls coming up to them.

"Hey guys!" Stella waved at them.

"Hi girls!" they waved back.

Stella walked up to Sky. "Did you have a crush on Bloom?" she smirked. Musa and Tecna sniggered.

"Uhm...yes." Sky blushed, looking down.

"Well...Bloom likes you too!" Tecna giggled.

"WHAT! REALLY!" Sky exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then when he realized what he's doing, he blushed again.

"Hehe, yes! But...you aren't going up to her and say, "Hey Bloom. I have a crush on you?" Stella feared.

"Umm...I was thinking of doing that..." Sky trailed off.

"You are absolutely not doing that!" Stella yelled.

"Then what should I do?" Sky asked, unsure of what to do.

"You have to ask her out on Valentine's Day! And relax, it's next week." Stella smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sky asked. "Absolutely and definitely sure. Every self-respecting girls would love that!" Stella squealed. The rest of the boys and girls nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. But first, let's go home." Sky grinned and they went off to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm sorry about this chapter. It's kind of rushing. I promise I'll do better the next chapter! What will Aisha plan? What will Sky do for Bloom? What's gonna happen with Tecna and Timmy? Next chapter, T+T fluff all da way! And I'm sorry for not updating. And thanks for the people who still hasn't give up on this story and me, too. Check out my new story, Royalty Life! For T+T fans! Thank you!  
**

 **~Ice~**


	5. Good in a way

**A/N So this chapter will have shocking surprises that you would never expect! In fact, you wouldn't believe when I said that I typed this for like 100 times! My sis kept deleting it when I'm out of eye sight! Ahhhrgggg that little brat!**

 **This chapter..I think...will be short. Well. But I tried hard on this one. I have some problems in Real life..I don't wanna talk about it but well..OK. So let's start rolling on with this story! Right now wrecking mood on! Yay!**

 **Anyways, this is the proper response to your reviews of this story! Enjoy!**

 _ **A response to your reviews**_

 _SapphireBlue24 - Thank you so much for the review! You're the first one ever to review my story! It really boosts up my confidence! Except I don't know if you're reading this right now coz it's been too long since I updated it. Hee but please continue reading it!_

 _Lambda14 - Ohh yes of course I will continue writing this story! I was even thinking of a sequel. I don't think you're reading this story now but...oh well...I hope you enjoy this story and sorry if I can't update for a while. Busy things coming up start from Saturday. I'll update as soon as I can!_

 _SummerGurl2255 - OMG thank you soo much for the positive reviews on every chapter, girlfriend! I really appreciate it! You're a very cheerful girl! I read your story, and I love it! Please update! Oh and I will give you some ideas for your Flora and Helia story! I'll PM you as soon as I can! Oh and mind if I steal your idea of publishing the Ideas Please for this story? *winks* Anyways thank you!_

 _Lili Les Reveries - Haha gosh really? Thank you for saying that. It's like a zap of pride was running through me that time! Thank you! And yeah since TT is my fav couple, I made them cute! More TT and MR fluff coming up! Thanks Lili!_

 _Blueshinymoonlight - Oh of course I will! In fact, maybe we can make a sequel of this? Oh and we can even make a new story *winks* TT story! Thanks for your reviews! And I love your stories! Please update Good Dads and Bad Girls! Oh and wow Bad Girls's really cool! You hit it off! It's really rocking bad cool. Keep up the good work!  
_

* * *

 _"_ Bloom I told you to stop this nonsense and stop putting your head in the clouds. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!" Aisha scowled at Bloom.

"So so? Who cares?" Bloom retorted back. "Aisha, if you kept bringing this up, I'm not going to be your friend anymore." she sighed, and prepare to go upstairs.

"WHAT? Bloom, I care. You're not acting normal at all. Ever since that day, the day Sky and Diaspro's break up, you're acting like a lovesick fool. I don't want a insane friend. PLEASE return to normal." Aisha begged, and shouted at her.

"LOVESICK FOOL?! You don't even know who I love, or if I love someone at all, and who are you calling LOVESICK FOOL? Aisha, this is my business. It's not yours. Why not just go on with your single life and don't mess up with others?" Bloom shouted back.

"Well it IS my business! You're my best friend! I have the right to ask you about your love life? What have gotten into you! You became so obsessed with the populars!" Aisha yelled angrily, clenching fists.

"Well, what if I am? What did you have against them? You are just jealous because you're not popular!" Bloom yelled back, starting to get more and more angry.

"Well so do you! Tell me! Are you in love with one of the Super Six boys? Huh?" Aisha got close to Bloom, their noses almost touching.

"WELL I -!" Bloom was going to answer but was interrupted by squealing on the staircase.

"GUYS! Look who've we found in the house beside our house?" Flora squealed, her face paled.

"Umm the neighbors?" Aisha rolled her eyes sarcastically and she and Bloom snickered quietly till they remembered they are fighting, so start shooting daggers at each other.

"Guys this is serious! It's the Super Six! Our neighbors are the Super SIX!" Timmy exclaimed.

Aisha rolled her eyes and say, "So? What's the big deal about it?" While Bloom say, "OMG really?" at the same time.

"For the love of Bloom." Aisha murmured but Nabu and Helia heard it and sniggered.

"Guys what are you laughing about?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"Ohh I bet it's one of Nabu's silly jokes. Oh come on. We don't have time for this. Flo, let's go introduce ourselves to them!" Bloom laughed and she and Flora hooked arms and walked over to their house.

"Will the tragedy ever end?" Aisha asked gloomily and she too, followed the two girls.

"Nope, it will not." Nabu snickered and Helia say, "One school year it has turn out to be." And they both followed too.

* * *

 **~SS~**

"Tecna! Musa! Where's my pink nail polish? I can't find it anywhere." Stella hollered from her room upstairs.

Meanwhile Tecna and Musa were sitting on the couch, Tecna focused on her laptop and Musa with her headphones. The boys, however, were fooling around in the kitchen.

Musa took off her headphones. "Ugh! Can't we just live peacefully for one day?" she groaned.

Tecna took off her eyes from the screen a moment and turned to Musa. "Well with Stella, NO." then she turned back to the screen.

"I SAID WHERE IS MY POLISH!" Stella stormed downstairs and she looked like she was about to strangle Tecna and Musa by their necks, but thankfully, saved by the doorbell.

The boys came out of the kitchen and Sky yelled, "I will open it! It maybe one of the boys I think."

The girls shrugged and turned back to what they're doing but Stella, squealed when Sky said, "Boy."

"Cousin, is Stella always like this?" Riven whispered to Tecna.

"Well yep." Tecna rolled her eyes and the two sniggered.

Sky opened the door, and much to his surprise, revealed the Unsuper Six.

"Oh hey guys!" Brandon grinned and the boys bumped fists with each other.

The girls looked up and smiled, too. "Hey Bloom! Hey Flora! Hey Aisha! Welcome!"

The Unsuper Six girls looked at each other in surprise and then greeted back.

"So you guys lived next door? WOW that's so cool!" Stella squealed, hugging Bloom.

"Yeah. It IS!" Bloom laughed and winked at the three girls. They all giggled.

Meanwhile Sky was staring at a certain redhead when Riven broke the spell.

"Found your princess beauty?" Riven snickered, and Brandon joined along.

"GUYS!" Sky blushed and looked down. "What was that?" Stella snickered quietly, managing to keep a suspicious look on her face.

Tecna and Musa looked over to them with a puzzled look, until Stella whispered in the ears and they both stifled a laughter quickly.

"Well guys...what should we do?" Helia asked, who have been quiet for the moment, staring at a brunette beside him.

"I suggest we pair up, boys and girls, and do whatever we want to do! Boys choose girls!" Nabu laughed and the other boys sniggered.

"Silly boys be like that." Aisha rolled her eyes and the girls giggled.

"My honey bunny of course." Brandon winked and picked up Stella bridal style.

"My babe, Muse." Riven smirked and sat over on the couch beside Musa.

"Well I guess...Aisha." Nabu chuckled and hold Aisha's hand, causing her to turn over the other side and blushed.

"Uhm...uhh...err...Tecna." Timmy stuttered and it got to a whisper when he say, " _Tecna_ "

"Bloom." Sky grinned and walked over to Bloom.

"Umm...Flora." Helia smiled and he hold Flora's hand.

"It's settled, then. Go, couples! Do whatever you want!" Nabu hollered, laughing and he grabbed Aisha's hand, then head off to somewhere.

The rest of the pairs followed Nabu's example and they went off. Side by side.

* * *

 **A/N I bet it's a little short. Well I tried my best! Busy busy busy so I haven't update this for quite a long time so I decided to, but only a short one. The next chap, yep as you guessed, it's the couple fluffs.  
**

 **Here in order:**

 **1\. Nabu and Aisha (as they set off first.)**

 **2 .Musa and Riven**

 **3\. Tecna and Timmy**

 **4\. Flora and Helia**

 **5\. Stella and Brandon**

 **6\. Bloom and Sky**

 **Well yep! Hmm...can you give me ideas for Nabu and Aisha and Bloom and Sky? Thanks! Stay tuned!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I know what you're afraid of if you saw the thing "Author's Note". Let me guess. You're afraid that I will stop this story?**

 **NO WAY! I just want to tell you that I created a crossover account, MusaxxTecna5674. I want you to check it out and there I wrote a Winx Club and Monster High crossover. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
